kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Daidaimaru
The is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Orange Arms or via the summoning ability of Kiwami Arms. It is a sword with the blade looking like a slice of an orange. It is also granted by accessing Type Fruits (in the case of Drive), activating the Kourin Signal Kudamono (in the case of Mach and Chaser), via the Shift Fruits Car, accessing Gaim Damashii via the Gaim Ghost Eyecon and accessing Gaim Gamer via the Toukenden Gaim Rider Gashat. Design A Daidaimaru consists of the following parts: * is a special blade that acts on the chemical bonding of materials using the enormous energy generated by power cells. It is possible to produce cutting force which can not be realized with normal swords. * is the power cell for energy supply embedded in the Daidaimaru's orange-pulp like parts. By keeping the power cell in a relatively large blade portion, the sharpness of the blade is maintained. * is the back of Daidaimaru. It plays the role of a frame to hold the orange power cell and corresponds to the bone forming the blade. * is the green hand-guard of Daidaimaru. * is the handle of Daidaimaru. * is the concatenation unit for connecting with Musou Saber. Merging the energy generated from the power cell of Daidaimaru into Musou Saber. Known Users *Armored Rider Gaim **Kouta Kazuraba ***Orange Arms (Wizard Episodes 52, 53, Gaim Episodes 1-9, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 10-24, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 25-30, 34-36, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 38, 39, 44-47, Movie War Full Throttle, Final Stage, Super Hero Taisen GP, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) ***Fresh Orange Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!) ***Kiwami Arms (Gaim Episodes 32, 33, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 40, 46, 47, Movie War Full Throttle, Final Stage) **Yuya Sumii (Gaim Episode 40) *Armored Rider Ryugen (Gaim Episode 47) - borrowed from Kouta (in his Kiwami Arms) during the final battle against Kougane as Armored Rider Jam. *Kamen Rider Fifteen Gaim Arms (Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai) *Kamen Rider Drive Type Fruits (Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle) *Kamen Rider Ghost Gaim Damashii (Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Gaim & Wizard Chapters), Kamen Rider 1) *Kamen Rider Specter Gaim Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Necrom Gaim Damashii (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Gaim Gamer Level 2 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Part. I: Legend Rider Stage") *Ganbarider (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) GaimwithDaidaimaru.png|Gaim Orange Arms wielding Daidaimaru Fresh Orange Gaim Daidaimaru.png|Gaim Fresh Orange Arms wielding two Daidaimarus Kiwami Arms Daidaimaru.jpg|Gaim Kiwami Arms wielding Daidaimaru KR-15GAIM.png|Fifteen Gaim Arms wielding Daidaimaru KRDr-Typefruits.png|Drive Type Fruits wielding Daidaimaru Ghost Gaim Damashii.png|Ghost Gaim Damashii wielding Daidaimaru Gaim Gamer with Daidaimaru.png|Ex-Aid Gaim Gamer Level 2 wielding Daidaimaru Ganbarider_Card.png|Ganbarider wielding Daidaimaru Combinations The Daidaimaru can combine with the Musou Saber for the more powerful .JEFusion Naginata Mode can also combine with the DJ Gun to create the stronger , though this was never shown on-screen and thus is exclusive to the toyline. DaidaimaruNaginata.png|Daidaimaru Naginata Mode Musou Saber Sojinto Mode.jpg|Daidaimaru + DJ Gun Sojinto Mode Finishing attacks : After Gaim or Fifteen activate a function on their Sengoku Driver, they charge the Daidaimaru with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. Gaim's has two variations, a straight slash for a single target and a circle version for multiple targets. ** ** Great Orange single slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou (Straight slash ver.) Daidai Itou circle slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou (Circle slash ver.) 15 Gaim AuLait.png|Gaim Au Lait: Daidai Ittou - Naginata Musou Slicer= * : By inserting the Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode's Drive Launch and locking it in place, Gaim can execute a variation of this attack. ** : Gaim fires energy slashes from the Musou Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. **Drive Type Fruits can also used a variation of the Naginata Musou Slicer, thought this finisher was active by Shift Brace, where he stood on a floating orange piece that flew towards the target, slashing his enemy with a charged Daidaimaru. Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy Slash).png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) OrangeChargeCloseQuarters.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) gaimclearingwave.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Circle slash ver.) Drive Naginata Musou Slicer.png|Drive Type Fruits's Full Throttle: Naginata Musou Slicer - Fresh Orange= * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he executes a series of powerful energy-filled slashes from both his Musou Saber and two Daidaimarus. * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he executes a powerful energy-filled slash from his Daidaimaru Naginata Mode. FR Orange Au Lait.png|Fresh Orange Au Lait: Musou Zan Fresh FR Orange Slicer.png|Fresh Orange Sparking: Musou Fresh Slicer - Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive Type Fruits can also used a variation of the Naginata Musou Slicer, named thought this finisher was active by Shift Brace, where he stood on a floating orange piece that flew towards the target, slashing his enemy with a charged Daidaimaru. Drive Naginata Musou Slicer.png|Drive Type Fruits's Full Throttle: Full Speed Daidai Giri }} Variants *A red version of the Daidaimaru, labeled in promotional materials as the is wielded by Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim while in Blood Orange Arms and is also wielded by Kamen Rider Saver in Blood Zakuro Arms alongside the Saver Arrow. *Two Daidaimarus are the weapons of choice for Kamen Rider Gaim when using Fresh Orange Arms. *A black version of the Daidaimaru would be accessed by using the Dark Orange Lockseed to assume Black Orange Arms. However, this form was unseen as Kamen Rider Gaim Yami appeared exclusively in Black Jimber Lemon Arms in Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!. *A pink version of the Daidaimaru known as the is wielded by Kamen Rider Jam while in Darkness Arms. *A version of the Daidaimaru colored white with blue spots is wielded by Gaim's Kabi Orange Arms, which is stageshow-exclusive and themed after a moldy orange. Bujin Gaim Daidaimaru.png|Bujin Gaim and Saver's red Daidaimaru Bujin Gaim MS Naginata Mode.png|Red Daidaimaru's Naginata Mode Fresh Orange Arms Parts.png|Gaim's twin Daidaimarus with the Fresh Orange Armor and Fresh Orange Lockseed Darkdaidaimaru.png|Jam's Dark Daidaimaru Dark Daidaimaru MS Naginata Mode.png|Jam's Dark Daidaimaru Naginata Mode Moldy Gaim with Daidaimaru.jpg|Kabi Orange Arms' Daidaimaru Ganbarider .]] The Daidaimaru, from both Orange Arms and Blood Orange Arms is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider, wielded with the Musou Saber, in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *This is the first Arms Weapon to be in the form of a sword, followed by the Duri Noko, the Yomimaru, and the Sword Bringer. *This is the first Arms Weapon to have multiple versions, followed by the Kagematsu. Appearances References Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Pole-arms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms Weapons Category:Arsenal (Drive)